The First Day
by Lightning-Theif477
Summary: It's Nico's first day in his ordered bed-rest. Will comes to check on him, a lot. Solangelo fluff.


**Hey guys! This is my first time writing, so please go easy on me. Please read, review and enjoy! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**~Flutters**

Nico was feeling pretty good about himself; he smiled as he walked over to Will Solace. Having just told his crush he wasn't Nico's type, the look on Percy's face was hysterical! As Nico got closer to will he grinned. Wait What?! Nico never grins! Just as quickly as he had started, he stopped.

The son of Apollo smiled at Nico, "What's up, Deathboy? Looking forward to three fun days in the infirmary?" He asked blinding Nico with his perfectly obnoxious grin.

"Don't call me 'Deathboy'." Nico growled. "And you said three days in _bed_, and I am not spending all of my time in the infirmary, with a bunch of sick people. And _you_." Nico felt a little bit bad for that last part, Will Solace was one of the few friends he had at Camp Half-blood… And the one who'd convinced him to stay in the first place…

"Alright… you can stay in your cabin, then, my Sunshine." Will chuckled at calling Nico his 'Sunshine'. "But don't expect me not to check up on you." Will stood there, waiting for Nico to go to his cabin.

Nico shadow traveled, just to get on the blonde's nerves.

He now stood in the center of his cabin, feeling like he would fall over. "Ow!" Maybe this wasn't his best idea. He got back on his feet and barely made it into his coffin before an angry looking Will rushed in.

"What the Hades is wrong with you, Nico?" Will asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"First off: he's my dad. And secondly- Oh! That's right; I don't have to answer to the son of Apollo." Nico grumbled as he shifted into his covers. _Why am I being so mean to him? He's always been nice to me… _Nico thought, guilt building up, forming big lump in his stomach.

Will looked a bit hurt, but then he grinned again. "You don't have to answer to me. You have to answer to your doctor." He put on a stethoscope and lab coat from his backpack. "Oh! That's right;" He said mimicking Nico's voice. "I _am_ your doctor." He laughed as he walked over, and the son of Hades would never admit it, but Will looked pretty sexy in his doctor outfit.

Nico blushed as Will got closer. Why did he blush? The child of Hades doesn't BLUSH! He quickly tried to hide his face under the covers before Will saw the pink tint in his cheeks. Too late, Will had seen.

"Are you nervous?" Will chuckled. "It's just a checkup, silly." Nico needed to not sound _weird…_ But that hasn't worked so far in his life.

"Shut up, Solace." Nico smirked. "And besides, what is there to check up on? You already ordered me three days of rest."

"Reyna just informed me, before she and the other Romans left, that you guys were attacked by werewolves." Will looked genuinely worried; it made Nico's heart tingle whenever the blonde doctor spoke.

"Don't you have more injured patients, you know, from the war?" Nico raised his eyebrow as he spoke. "There's got to be someone more important than me…" The pale boy trailed off and tried not to let his disappointment show through. Will knelt down to Nico's level; their faces too close for comfort.

"Nico," Will said, almost in a whisper. "Don't ever say that again, doctor's orders." Nico's heart nearly flew out of his chest.

"Y-yeah. Right. D-doctor's orders." Nico sounded like he had an anvil on his stomach. Will's eyes gleamed in the dim light. He hadn't pulled away yet, he didn't want to. His brain told him to stop but his heart pushed him forward. Nico felt Will's warm breath as he leaned in, the gap between their lips closed quickly. All the pain, remorse, sadness and sickness from not being loved, washed away by one warm kiss. It seemed too good to be true, and then it ended, too soon.

When Nico's brain finally started to work again, he blushed furiously. "S-sorry, I-I guess I just w-wasn't thinking, and-"Nico was cut off with the same magical experience again. He would've babbled forever had Will not stopped him. They smiled at each other for a while, then it got even more awkward…

"Oh! Uhm…" Will began, obviously flustered from the kiss. "Does this mean that we're-" He trailed off. "That you and I are, you know…boyfriends?" There was a hint of question in his voice.

"No, I did that because I hate you, sunshine." Nico said sarcastically. Will looked sad till he realized it was a joke.

"Would you excuse me for one moment, Mr. Di Angelo?" Nico nodded, yes. Obviously not realizing there was a window in front of him, Will went outside and did what Nico supposed was Will's "happy dance". He came back in looking serious. "Thank you, now: Take off your shirt."

"WHAT? We just started dating!" Nico yelled loud enough for the whole camp to hear (which would explain Jason doing _his_ happy dance too.).

"The werewolf claws, deathboy…" Will laughed.

"Oh… Right, I knew that." Nico blushed, and then took off his shirt. **The end.**


End file.
